El poder de la oscuridad
by YdenaClass
Summary: 172. Ella le había abrazado con amor, sin saber que alejándose de la oscuridad tan solo había despertado a la bestia.


**EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura.**

**Palabras: 1950.**

* * *

Su mente de niño vengador era una marea negra, completamente oscura y confundida, que no podía dejar de bailar una y otra vez sobre el mismo rompiente. Suave como el terciopelo, pero peligrosa como el fuego intentaba recordarle que debía apartarse de los brazos de Sakura. Sasuke había odiado el contacto humano desde siempre; o puede que hubiera empezado a hacerlo cuando la persona que más admiraba le había arrebatado todo cuanto amaba, pero las manos frágiles de Sakura en su cuello habían bastado para romper las reglas y desear que ella en aquella ocasión tampoco se marchase. Lo último que recordaba era a su hermano; el traidor de la villa, torturándole con una crueldad que a pesar de haber esperado no había querido aceptar. La necesitaba, porque Sakura era luz. A la oscuridad le gusta tragar luz y es por ello que inevitablemente la busca, aunque no lo pretenda. Sasuke no pretendió aceptar su abrazo, pero fue imposible eludir la luz que ella le estaba entregando. Su oscuridad era de repente terriblemente enorme y la luz de Sakura exquisita y apetitosa como el manjar más amargo que jamás hubiera probado.

Naruto y Tsunade parecían haberse marchado de la sala blanca de hospital en la que, por un periodo de un mes, Sasuke había permanecido inconsciente. Solo ellos dos; oscuridad y luz abrazados con necesidad, habían perdurado en ella. El silencio también estaba presente, pero no molestaba pues era blanco y puro como Sakura y Sasuke no podía quejarse por ello. Los narcisos colocados cuidadosamente en el transparente jarrón de cristal, también blancos, los miraban con inocencia. El niño frío estaba atiborrándose de luz, y no quería parar; tomar más y más hasta caer rendido de tanto tragar. Su mente se mantenía estable mientras tanto, libre de oscuridad; de color gris neutro.

Pero el momento acabó, y Sakura se apartó dejándole de suministrar luz. Ella le había abrazado con amor, sin saber que alejándose de la oscuridad tan solo había despertado a la bestia.

-Nos tenías preocupados Sasuke-kun-confesó con su voz anegada en llanto-. Todos los días venía con la esperanza de que hubieras despertado pero siempre dormías.

Sasuke no respondió.

Sus ansias de beber luz se habían hecho insoportables, y a pesar de haber tragado demasiada parecía no ser suficiente para llenar su otro vacío, el oscuro, que no cesaba de acecharle para engullirle. La habitación ya no era blanca, estaba tiznada de sombras e incluso podía apreciar manchas de sangre en la pared. No había narcisos que le acompañaran, porque estaba solo y arrodillado frente al hombre que portaba la espada y le miraba a los ojos diciéndole débil. Nada era blanco, porque ella se había alejado de él y su mente empezaba a resquebrajarse para enseñarle una lección.

_La luz no puede vencer a la oscuridad, porque ésta siempre la consume._

Sasuke solo era un niño perdido, y su odio le estaba consumiendo.

Sakura se acercó de nuevo disipando las brumas que se habían estado formando alrededor del niño vengador. Tocó su brazo suavemente diciéndole algo que él no supo escuchar; pues con solo su roce le estaba regalando de nuevo la luz que creía haber perdido. Su mirada era inexpresiva y su porte orgulloso pero huraño, pues era así. Quería su luz, pero no iba a decírselo.

-Ahora ya estás bien, todo ha pasado-murmuró, sin imaginar lo que estaba por llegar más tarde-. El equipo 7 vuelve a estar junto.

La oscuridad no estaba escuchando lo que la luz le decía, pues de nada serviría hacerlo. La primera es poderosa y fiera, increíblemente dolorosa pero tan fuerte como el más resistente diamante mientras que la segunda es su contrapunto y aunque igualmente fuerte, es menos indolora y el camino más fácil. Sasuke no podía tomar ese camino, porque sencillamente él estaba destinado para odiar y vivir en la miseria. Su hermano le destruyó, y él no tuvo elección en seguir el camino que le dejó; como un señuelo sin alternativa. Sakura volvió a alejarse, y la oscuridad se reunió en una sola sombra de fuego oscuro que le consumió hasta desaparecer. Su luz se extinguió, dejando paso a la oscuridad más absoluta. Ya no había hospital, solo ruinas. No estaba Sakura, en su lugar Itachi le observaba con desprecio.

Sus ojos negros, perdidos, se afilaron como dagas. Lo odiaba, y no podía evitarlo. Itachi era más fuerte que toda la luz que pudiera haber en él; más fuerte que la amistad y el amor. No podía cambiar lo que era, había perdido demasiado y estaba solo frente a Itachi. Nadie podía comprenderlo, pues no podía abandonar la venganza y ellos no habían llegado primero. Su pequeña llama de luz se resistía a morir, inflamada por la luz que había ingerido y avivada por el pensamiento de que si tan solo se resistía un poco más…quizá fuera posible escapar.

_Eres débil, porque careces de odio._

Mikoto, sin vida en el suelo, le extendía su mano muerta para que se aferrase a ella. Fugaku indolentemente pálido miraba al vacío sin ver nada en concreto e Itachi le continuaba mirando con asco, como si el niño que se hallaba sentado en aquella cama blanca, cada vez menos pura, fuera la peor escoria que pudiera haber llegado a contemplar. Fuera de las brumas, Sakura hablaba animadamente sobre el regreso de su compañero de equipo en compañía de la legendaria perdedora. Pero Sasuke solo veía a Itachi donde ella estaba; solo escuchaba a su hermano repetirle que era débil y su odio insuficiente cuando ella hablaba. Estaba hundiéndose definitivamente, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, sumergiéndose en las aguas de esa marea negra que era su conciencia sin posibilidad de volver a subir a la superficie. Prácticamente se estaba ahogando, y Sakura no iba a volver a abrazarle.

Sus manos blancas, todavía vírgenes, se crisparon en puños de lumbre corrosiva.

No importaba cuanto pudiera resistirse a ello, la venganza nunca dejaría de estar a su lado y no le permitiría escapar al de sus amigos. Sasuke había intentado pintar por encima del odio con pinceles maestros, nuevos y nobles, y no lo había conseguido. Itachi había vuelto, y siempre volvería. Sakura era luz, y él quería devorarla pero no era suficiente porque tenía que mejorar y marcharse muy lejos donde no pudiera encontrarle.

La niña de cabello rosa bajo el marco de la puerta le sonrió con ternura. Itachi con sus ojos rojos plasmó en sus labios una sonrisa arrogante. Ella le comentó que si necesitaba cualquier cosa contara con su presencia. Itachi le recordó que seguía siendo débil pese a todo porque tenía corazón.

_Ódiame, detéstame, y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo ven y véngate. Vive en la miseria, pues tu vida es más importante. ¿De qué me serviría matarte, estúpido hermano menor?_

Quería su luz, pero no iba a decírselo y sin embargo se estaba escapando y él muriendo. Sakura había prometido volver, sin conocer que el niño que ella amaba ya no sería el mismo cuando volviera a cruzar esa blanca puerta que ciertamente ya no era tan blanca, ni tan celestial. El niño vengador la miró intensamente, sin decir nada pues él era callado y nunca le pediría que se quedara. Con ella se estaba yendo la mejor parte de si mismo, y pese a estar ahogándose desesperadamente en el fondo de su odio se detestaba con una intensidad casi desquiciante por perder aquello tan preciado para él. No advirtió que ya Itachi no estaba entre él y ella, sino que solamente Sakura con su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes; y su sonrisa tan encantadora y loable, era por unos instantes más fuerte que Itachi.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Abrázame otra vez-hubiera querido decir él-. No deseo irme tan pronto-le hubiera respondido ella-. Pero las circunstancias son duras y dañinas y no pueden ser cambiadas por simple obra del azar. El destino es inescrutable, el camino es oscuro, y la oscuridad vence a la luz pues en eso consiste el poder de la oscuridad: la luz no puede vencer a la oscuridad, porque ésta siempre la consume.

Sakura le concedió un último rayo de luz verde a su maltratada alma, sorprendiéndole, pues pensaba que estaba muriendo. El niño vengador sepultado bajo el lodo del odio volvió a escuchar su corazón latir de nuevo, haciéndole un pulso a la venganza. Quería creer que era suficiente, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones. Para alguien que lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido todo no era fácil librarse de la oscuridad. Cuando la mirada verde de Sakura se retiró de la suya, lo comprobó con reiteración. El lodo se hizo más profundo y le encarceló en un mundo de tinieblas de donde no debería poder salir jamás.

Ella le había mirado con amor y posteriormente se había marchado, y él sabía que una parte de él se había ido con la misma. Sakura volvería a la mañana siguiente, junto con Naruto, esperando encontrar esa mirada que halló en los ojos de Sasuke el día anterior. Tan solo descubrió algo completamente diferente, con ese brillo oscuro y sin vida que le encogió el pecho de dolor. Sasuke retó a Naruto a pelear, y el resto desencadenó en una tragedia difícil de rememorar.

Pero había una cosa que Sasuke nunca dijo a Sakura.

Si tan solo la luz hubiera abrazado a la oscuridad nuevamente…quizá hubiera podido escapar.

* * *

**Notas de autora. **Sí, estoy muy filosófica con todo el rollo de la luz y la oscuridad. Este es el resultado de verme el anime de nuevo. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha quedado. A lo mejor me pasé de luces, o incluso ha podido gustarle a alguien. También es el resultado de los exámenes finales de la Universidad, que le vuelven la cabeza a una del revés. Así que agradecería mucho que me hicierais un comentario diciéndome vuestra opinión. Para todos aquellos que aún no lo sepan, "Los ojos del Sharingan" ha sido actualizado. Prometo que actualizaré en vacaciones (a partir del día 20 de junio) ese fic y otros tantos que tengo ahí discriminados por falta de tiempo.

¿Reviews?

Saludos.


End file.
